Jasper's Twilight Saga
by AtEnA88
Summary: EX 'JASPER'S TWILIGHT'. EDITING IN PROGRESS. A new Twilight Saga, with Jasper as the protagonist, parallel to the Edward and Bella's one. We'll see how a different couple faces the adventures and difficulties told in the original story. No A/J. From the story: 'I turn down the junk food aisle and freeze. I think my super brain has just broken.'
1. Chapter 1

JASPER'S TWILIGHT

DESCLAIMERS: Twilight's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I own the original ones

NOTES: Alice and Jasper are not a couple and ever have been, there is a vampire mating, the story starts right after the end of Twilight, all the events of the first book of the saga happened.

AN: I've decided to edit these first chapters before posting a new one to give you, and me, a better work, especially now that I have the help of my beta RedneckAngel. Her collaboration's already been very useful and absolutely appreciated. There will be a new post in two weeks, enjoy this chapter Baci AtEnA

* * *

CHAPTER 1: FIRST ENCOUNTER

JASPER POV

School is finally over but I'm trapped here in Forks because Edward and Alice still have to graduate from high school.

_Again_.

This summer I'm more depressed and bored than usual because we wouldn't even go vacationing, and that's because my brother found his mate, a fragile and disaster-magnet human. He wants to stay here with her, especially after the James incident. The rest of the family support his choice, all except for Rose, and have decided to remain in town.

I had initially thought to go and visit Charlotte and Peter, maybe travel with them till the end of the next school year, and rejoin my family in time to move to college but Alice asked me to stay, blathering about life changing events, and Rose threatened me with unspeakable pain if I just begin to think about leaving her alone with the "human's fan club"…her words not mine.

So here I am grocery shopping in a supermarket, a list in one hand and a cart in the other, me, a feared and vicious vampire. _God I feel like a housewife_.

On top of all of this I had to drive to Port Angeles. Alice directed me to a specific supermarket because apparently the one in Forks, or any others for the matter, isn't good enough for the excellent liking of a family of vampires.

Have you noticed my sarcasm?

How I'd like to be an only child in moments like this…

I turn down the junk food aisle and freeze. I think my super brain has just broken. I know it all lasts just an instant but for me the time suddenly seems to stop and expand all together. I'm assaulted by the sight of the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, the most heavenly scent I've ever smelled and the strangest but most appealing mix of emotions I've ever felt.

My mate is gorgeous - a vision - 5.4 feet tall, 115 pounds, short brown hair, bright green eyes, a beautiful curvy ass and perky little breasts. She is wearing skinny grey jeans, an apple green top, same colored converse, a grey jacket and a colorful bag. Her smell is a mix of lemon, caramel and sea salt - _absolutely delicious_. The first and strongest emotion that I register is irritation, probably because she can't reach the top shelf and is unsuccessfully trying to climb the lower ones, but in the background I can feel freedom and happiness too.

My brain starts to work again when I hear her voice.

"Stupid supermarket for stupid tall people, I'll sue them for discrimination to average height persons."

The sound is gentle but strong and a plan quickly forms in my mind: if I help her, I can talk to her then offer to walk her home and finally make her mine. Once all the details are set, I jog to her with my cart and clear my throat to draw her attention, making her turn toward me. I see her relieved smile and am enchanted by her beauty.

I mentally shake myself to start my plan, but I don't even have time to open my mouth because she is faster. "Oh finally! Another person and you are tall, I love that you are tall! I need my Nutella can you help me?"

I was a goner for her smile but at the word 'love', my brain breaks again and all I can do is stand there staring. Her smile cracks a little due to my reaction, or absence of it, but she asks again for help, pointing as well this time, and I mechanically hand what she wants.

I observe…fascinated as her luscious lips part to say something, but our moment is interrupted by the ring of a cell. I need a few seconds to realize it's mine. I take it out of my pocket, ready to refuse the call but my girl quickly thanks me, tells me to answer, turns around and walk away. Her words are like a command to me and their effect stuns me so much that I can't prevent her from leaving or myself from taking the call.

"Hello."

"Hey bro where are you? We had to go hunting an hour ago." Emmett's booming voice wakes me from my trance and I quickly search for the petite figure of my mate knowing that she's already gone - Emmett, in the meanwhile, is still talking. "If we want to go to Canada…"

I don't even give him a chance to finish. "No Canada, change of planes. I want a family meeting; I'll be home in 45 minutes."

I hang up the phone without saying bye and rush to pay then load the car.

On my way home all I can think about is finding my mate.

* * *

MYSTERIUOS GIRL OUTFIT: on my profile


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Surprise! I'm posting the second edidet chapter earlier than what I said! Again a big thank you to my beta RedneckAngel. I hope you'll like it; I'm eager to know what you think so review and let me know!

Baci AtEnA

* * *

CHAPTER 2: OPERATION: FIND MYSTERIOUS GIRL

JASPER POV

When I arrive at home I'm assaulted by the whole family. It's a chorus of worried "Jasper what happened?" and "Jasper are you okay?" except for my lovely sister Rose. She, with her usual tact, asks "Who did you eat? Damn, now we'll have to move again." Thanks for your trust sis.

Once her words settle, I see and feel the doubt surfacing in my family. I try to shrug off the sadness that their mistrust makes me feel; no one, not even Rose, has really made me feel guilty for my inadequacy but it's hard sometime to live with them knowing to be the weak link of the chain of our family, known to be a burden when my resistance to thirst isn't strong enough.

I struggle to shut these thoughts out of my mind. Still euphoric for the meeting with my mate, I reassure everybody before all hell breaks loose. "Nobody was eaten." I say pointedly, glaring at the blonde of the family, "I just met my mate."

Despite my efforts…welcome hell! Everybody started talking at the same time, raising their voices to cover those of the others and win my attention.

"You met your mate? Where is she? I want to meet her." Esme.

"I'm happy for you, son." Carlisle.

"Where is she? Did you make her flee already? Or is it a guy?" Emmett.

"I knew there was a good reason to send you to Port Angeles, now you owe me. This black Armani dress will suffice." Alice.

"I hope you are smarter than Edward and found a vampire, not a human." Rosalie.

"Wow, congratulation bro! Moving to Forks has been a very fortunate choice, for all of us." Edward.

But I don't have time to waste with their questions; I have a mission that needed accomplices, so I quickly shut everybody up.

"Silence!"

My scream has the hoped result so I continue, "I wanted a family meeting because I need your help to find her."

"To _find_ her? So I was right, you made her flee!" Emmett can't avoid adding his bit and burst out laughing at his own joke. My glare and roar are enough to make him stop immediately.

"Alright family; let's calm down. We need calm to think clearly." It's Carlisle, obviously, who soothes our tempers and takes immediately control of the situation, assuming his role of leader. "Esme, take the groceries in the kitchen and join us in the dining room. Emmet, leave your brother in peace." Once we are all seated he focuses on me. "Now Jasper, start from the beginning."

I nod and take an unnecessary breath, letting his calm embrace and soothe me, then I start recalling the events of the day.

"I was peacefully reading a book, this morning, when Alice asked me to go to a supermarket in Port Angeles. I initially argued; I didn't want to go and didn't understand why the one in Forks wasn't enough or why I had to drive that far, but then I accepted. She insisted vehemently and I eventually relented. She is Alice." I add with a shrug as an explanation.

I see everybody nod, because they know what I'm talking about, and the person in question happily gloats.

"Anyway…I was there, looking for the items on my list when I saw her. I'm sure she is my mate because my entire body reacted to her sole presence. I've read all the books, Carlisle, and felt Peter's emotions when it happened to him, so I know I'm not mistaken." I add heartfelt, fearing to see my only chance at being happy fly away because of the disbelief of my family, not that I would really allow it. But I see Carlisle nod and wave a hand to make me continue, and feel only happiness radiating from the rest of the family except from Rose, who is still cautious, so I go on.

"I was in a bit of a trance, but hearing her voice woke me. She wanted help to reach the upper shelves and grab something called Nutella. I was finally going to talk to her when my phone rang. I obviously didn't want to answer - I didn't want to waste that opportunity - but she quickly thanked me for my help and told to answer the phone. She left me alone, where I did exactly what she told me. Her words have been like an order that my body had to fulfill even though my brain was screaming me to follow her. She was already gone when I ended Emmett's call, but the strange thing is that I keep feeling her sentiments like she is still with me, they hadn't disappeared nor decreased in intensity." I say, concluding my story and rubbing my neck while I try to clear my confusion about this 'side effect'.

"You don't need to justify with us, Jasper, I trust you completely and if you say you met your mate, than you did." Carlisle reassures me and I can, metaphorically, breathe again. "As far as your observations about your gift, honestly, I don't know yet what to think about, I'll do some research; even though this girl seems to have a positive influence on you: you smile and are relaxed even now, despite your concerns."

"Yes, you are right; it's a very welcomed sensation. Her feelings were very intense and refreshing, so to speak, they affected me immediately. Still feeling them helps me to relax because they are a tangible proof that I've finally met my mate…that I haven't just imagined her and that I'm not alone anymore. Not that you haven't made me feel loved and cared for but…" I quickly add when I feel horror and pain coming from my family, especially Esme.

"We know what you mean Jasper and we are all very happy for you. I don't need to tell you this, I'm sure you can feel it by yourself." Esme sweetly reassures me with her usual motherly smile. I nod and answer her with my smile, then focus on Carlisle.

"Esme is right son; anyway, we'll deal with this later, now what is more important is finding your girl. You said you met her at a supermarket; can I assume that she is human?" I just nod, Rose swears loudly. "Did you see a car?" Carlisle keeps questioning, while I shake my head no. "Okay then, here is what we'll do: the two of us are going where you met her and we'll ask for the manager. The cover story is that you scratched someone's car in the parking lot this morning while you were leaving your space, but got scared and run away. You are young so the story is plausible. Once at home you confessed your mistake and I, as your father, convinced you to do the right and responsible thing, so we'll ask if he can show us the security tape of this morning to find and repay the owner of the other car. If your mate had an auto, this was certainly filmed and we'll see its license plate that we'll then give to Jenks; otherwise we'll find a way to follow her moves, even if it means hacking the traffic cameras of the street and neighborhood. I think this is our best move. Do we all agree?"

Our nod is the sign that the meeting is over, so we all stand up. I'm following Carlisle to the garage when Esme stops and hugs me. "Don't worry Jasper, you'll find her and everything will be all right." I wrap my arms around this little but strong woman and sigh; I wasn't even aware I needed some reassurance. I thank by her kissing her cheek and then leave.

* * *

Convincing the manager of the supermarket to help us has been easy, a little more difficult making the security guard leave Carlisle and me alone to check the security tape. He had a very strong work ethic and fear of losing his job. That hadn't waivered when approached with gentle asking or pleading, but he hadn't resisted Carlisle's bribe. When he saw the money, he said 'fuck work ethic' and walked away. Asshole.

So here we are, reviewing the security tapes. It has been an hour since we started watching the boring activities of the parking lot and except for two kids racing with the carts who had almost ran over their mother, nothing happened. Theoretically, for vampires, an hour should last like a second. I think this one lasted like an entire day.

I'm absently watching the tv screen when I finally see my girl appears.

"There she is, the girl with the guy pushing the overflowing cart. Who is that guy, anyway? He's not her boyfriend, right? _She can't have a boyfriend!_ I'm her boyfriend…or at least will be soon." The relief I felt as soon as I saw her disappears when I notice the soon to be dead human with her and I start to panic, but luckily Carlisle manages to quickly calm me down.

"Relax son, he's just the morning guard. He is helping her with the heavy cart; look, he's already gone." Carlisle must have a doctor gene in his DNA, he has just saved another life, although not in the usually way doctors do, and my heart can start to, metaphorically, beat again while we observe my girl loading her groceries in an old green car, returning the cart and driving away.

At the last frame we are both smiling - the license plate was perfectly visible. "She is very pretty, son, and seems really nice, congratulations. Now we just have to call Jenks, you want me to do it or do you want to?"

"Yes she is and I'll make the call, dad." The last word draws his attention the way I know it would; I rarely call him so, only on special occasions. He looks at me astonished but happy, and looking straight in his eyes I continue "I wanted to thank you for your help, my brain and strategic ability seem to disappear when my mate is involved and I would still be fumbling without your help."

"You don't have to thank me. We are a family and that's what families do…help each other, so if you don't really feel like making the call to Jenks, I can do it for you."

"No, I want to do it. I need to know that I'm actively doing something to find her and if I can't help in the planning, I'll take the easy and practical work. But thank you."

Carlisle nods and pats me on my back. "As you wish. And now let's go home, son. Your mother will be dying for curiosity, as will the rest of the family, and I'm sure she won't even give me enough time to kill the engine before she starts interrogating me about your lovely girl." With our work done, we thank the manager for his help and finally go back to Forks.

* * *

We are now at home. Or at least Esme and I are. It hasn't even been a day since call to Jenks and I haven't jet had news.

I called him yesterday, it was the first thing I'd done once at home, then I went on a quick hunt because I needed to stay alone and recollect myself. But all too soon I had nothing to occupy my mind and I started fidgeting.

This fact apparently makes me a little nervous - I can't control my gift so I may probably have been spreading out a little bit of my feelings to all the family, driving them away.

Fine!

I've totally lost my cool, so as soon as possible everybody ran: now Edward is with Bella, Alice is shopping, Emmett and Rose are hunting and Carlisle is at the hospital, but what else am I supposed to do? I can only wait and it's driving me crazy. All I had to do was phone Jenks; I've already done it, where I gently asked, or maybe menacingly growled…our relationship has never been based on education and courtesy…to find everything he can on the license plate and my mysterious girl. In the meantime there's nothing else I can do and I feel like I've been waiting an answer for years.

This is why Esme, the always loving mother, stayed with me when everyone else literally ran and is now trying to distract me and keeping me to check the time compulsively. She made me help her gardening, designing her new project which, with my suggestions, looks now more a barrack than a house, remodeling the first floor of our home, hell even cooking.

We are now playing chess and she hates chess; apparently this game is too cruel and based on the concept of sacrificial helpless pawns.

I remember when the first film of Harry Potter was released, the one with the Wizard Chess, where the pawns really attacked the others. Esme cried for hours and banned the rest of the films from her house. And despite this she agreed to play, even though kindergarten children could play a more interesting match than ours. I was going to move my queen and let her win when suddenly the phone rings and I'm flying through the house before my brain actually makes the thought to move.

"Hello"

"Good a-a-a-afternoon mi-mi-mister Whitlock." I've only said hello and Jenks is already scared. This can't be good.

"Don't waste my time with useless compliments and tell me what you've discovered." I roar in the phone.

"Y-y-yes sir. I have good news and bad news. T-t-t-he good one is that I've found the owner of the car - the bad one is that I h-h-h-haven't found your girl." The last words are as loud as a whisper, but unfortunately for him my hearing allows me to hear as if he shouted them. He knows I'm not satisfied and I swear I can practically feel his fear with my gift through the phone, now cracked for my not too gentle grip.

Esme snatches the phone from my hand before I can describe that useless human being one of the numerous vivid images of torture I know, and chastises me. "If you make him have a heart attack we won't know what he's discovered. I'll talk to him, you just listen."

I reluctantly obey and sit on the floor. "Mister Jenks, hello, this is Esme Cullen, can you please tell me what you found out?" She politely asks. My frown clearly shows my disapproval for her methods but I'm blatantly ignored.

"Oh Mrs. C-Cullen, what a pleasure. As I was going to say to M-m-m-mister Whitlockthe license plate wasn't very useful: the car belongs to an eighty year old widow, a certain Mrs. Giles, so she's not your girl. I checked for relatives but there isn't a niece or granddaughter who matches the description you gave me."

"Thank you, Mr. Jenks. Is there anything else?"

"There aren't reports of theft for the car, so Mrs. Giles must know the girl. I have her address if you want."

Esme silently asks me what to do and I nod, at least I can interrogate the widow. By the time the call is ended, I have the address written down. Luckily this woman lives here in Forks so I can go immediately. I hope she doesn't nap; it's two p.m. My cell phone vibrates as I'm standing up. It's an incoming message from Alice.

Why am I watching you tying up a poor old woman to her chair and interrogate her - even with a lamp pointed in her face?

Esme reads her words from over my shoulder and glares at me. "That's how you want to get information from that poor, old lady? She isn't a war prisoner Jasper and I have raised you to behave better than this, I've raised you to behave like a gentleman. I'm sure not even your mate would be happy if you mistreated her."

Damn, now Esme has a new weapon in her arsenal to make me feel guilty. But she is right, I want to impress my girl and this isn't certainly the way, especially because there's a high possibility that the two know each other.

Properly chastised again in less than ten minutes, I promise to behave and run to Forks knowing that I'm literally approaching my future.


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANT AN**_: I'm editing the story with the help of my awesome beta RedneckAngel, so re-read the first two chapters if you haven't done it yet and please let me know what you think. I'll wait for your reviews, enjoy the chapter

baci AtEnA

* * *

CHAPTER 3: THE STATEGIES OF WAR AND LOVE

JASPER POV

Thanks to the 'Cullen driving style' I speed down the roads of Forks and arrive at the address Jenks gave me in less than five minutes.

I park the car, turn off the engine and observe the building in front of me: it has three story that has seen better times, composed of several apartments, judging by the number of mail boxes that I can see in the hall, with a modest common back garden. Strangely it's not the classic two story house I was expecting a widow to live in.

I open my senses and with my hearing I can detect three heartbeats in the building, but the one I'm interested in is on the first floor.

Mrs. Giles is at home.

I walk to her apartment and knock on the door after I've quickly climbed the stairs. I hear the sound of steps, slow and heavy with age - the lady is eighty years old - and wait patiently for an answer. My plan is simple: I'll use my charm and my gift to make her talk and share her knowledge. Simple but effective and everything will go well.

After a time that seems an eternity the door is finally opened, and a small but combative looking woman appears on the doorway. I test her emotions to understand what she is feeling but is unnecessary; her body language tells me what I want to know: arms crossed in front of her chest, eyes that are glaring at me suspiciously and warily from head to toe.

"I don't want to buy anything boy. And don't think that just because I'm small and old you can trick me. I know your type, little delinquent."

I'm momentary taken aback.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I was expecting a nice old lady not a belligerent one calling me a delinquent. This means I need to be at my best so I smile my charming smile, let my southern accent do its magic, and use my gift to make her feel safe, at ease and cooperative.

"Good afternoon Ma'am." I say with a little bow. "I can assure you I am neither selling something nor want to trick you. I wouldn't be a gentleman otherwise, and my mother has taught me well. I'm here to ask for your help, actually."

Mrs. Giles seems pleased by my greeting and my words, I feel her relax so I quickly increase her curiosity with my gift. "I'm sorry boy, I didn't want to offend you, but in this time no one can be too careful. You said you need my help? How could I help you?"

"No offense taken ma'am, I totally understand. Today few people are so well mannered to know how to treat a lady like you." My prey blushes and I internally smirk.

"Oh how impolite! I left you outside. Please come in, sit on the coach." I accept her invite and sit myself on the sofa. "I'll be back in a moment, I have prepared some tea."

"Don't bother with mine, ma'am, I don't want to impose on you more than I already am." Please no tea, no tea, no tea…

"Nonsense...oh, what's your name boy?"

"Jasper, Ma'am."

"Jasper, it'll be a pleasure for me…now stay there that I'll be right back." Knowing that I just lost the battle, I shift on the coach eyeing the plant near me. Will tea kill it? Tea is only water…kind of. I'll have to ask Esme; otherwise I'll have to make a trip to the florist.

Resigned to my fate I sink in my seat and look around until I meet two yellow eyes observing me warily. The animal keeps watching me, then when it seems satisfied, jumps on the coach and sits in my lap.

"Go away cat! Go! Go away or I'll eat you!" I threaten and even growl a little.

Its answer is a purr and a tail rubbed against my belly.

My jaw is touching the floor.

What is happening in Forks? Don't vampires scare anyone anymore? First Bella and now the cat.

Whatever it is, I hope my mate caught it.

"Were you saying anything Jasper? I'm sorry to make you repeat yourself, but my hearing isn't as good as when I was younger." Mrs. Giles says sitting on an armchair and giving me a cup of tea. I take it but my nose wrinkles for the smell.

After five minute of polite small talk we finally get to the point. "So how can I help you?"

Yes! My body relaxes and I start recounting my wrenching story. If there is something I know about women is that they like romanticism. "You see, I'm in love. I met a girl at the supermarket and it was love at first sight. She is the loveliest woman I've ever met, but destiny decided to play against us: she had to go before she could tell me her name or telephone number. I was so desperate thinking I had lost her forever when I recognized your car and hoped you could help me find her."

God, for humans who don't know the meaning of vampire mating, this has to seem like a terrible and cheesy story; a poor and naive teenager who thinks he is in love. I hope she thinks it's romantic and help me.

"Oh what a romantic story!" Bingo! I didn't even have to use my gift. "You know, your story reminds me of how my husband and I met. It was 1943 and my George was a soldier, he was so beautiful in his uniform...Oh wait, I'll show you a photo." Before I can say a word I have a black and white photo in my hands. "This is my George, wasn't he handsome?" She then looks up at me expectantly, so I sigh internally and nod. "We met two days before his departure for the war and he instantly fell in love with me. He told me he hadn't ever seen a more beautiful girl." she says showing another photo.

I automatically take it but try to veer the conversation. "I'm sure you were very beautiful Mrs. Giles, just like my girl."

"Of course she is beautiful." She immediately interrupts me. "Love makes everything more beautiful. Look my younger self." She insists and I watch the photo, defeated. A young woman smiles in her '40s clothes.

"Very beautiful." I mumble.

"I was, wasn't I? Anyway my George asked for my name and address to write me letters from the front. He said I would be his reason to come home alive and would write to me every day. I didn't know what to do, I had just met him, but he pleaded with me so much that I accepted. That has been the best choice of my life…" Mrs. Giles sighs dreamily. I just sigh, dejected.

"This is very interesting and romantic Mrs. Giles; your husband has been a very lucky man. I hope to be as lucky as him, especially when you could help me find my soul mate." I try again to direct the conversation in the right direction and to be safe I send her a bit of encouragement to talk with my gift.

"Oh yes, I'm so forgetful. You want to know about Emma." So her name is Emma! It's perfect…just like her. Now we are finally on the right trail, I'm ready to know all about her. "She is such a lovely young woman. She moved here a couple of weeks ago, at the end of May. She is here on a scholarship. You saw her with my car because I lend it to her to go to the supermarket; in exchange she does my grocery shopping too. You see, since my beloved husband died I'm all alone, our children all moved to the city and work there. My first son, Frank, is a biologist..."

And she goes on and on and on...I soon discovered that using my gift to encourage her talking was a mistake and nothing can stop her.

So I have to spend the following three hours listening to Mrs. Giles. Felix is now sleeping in my lap, and I think my ears would be bleeding if I'd have any blood in me, plus the plant near me is looking suspiciously off.

When the old lady mentions her knitting, I've reached my limit. I'm going to explode. If I didn't know better, I could swear I'm tired and have a headache, not only for her constant talking, but especially because she jumps from one topic to another to another one again relentlessly and without logic.

Now I know everything about her husband, about her cat, that is terrified by a Lily, about her sons Frank, who is married with David, and Matt, who is a womanizer and should take example from his brother and take a wife, about her hobbies…about everything that strikes her fancy!

At least I now have some of the information I was looking for. I managed to make her answer some of my questions in the pauses she used to breath.

My mate's name is Emma Cimini, she is 17 and Italian. She is here because she won a scholarship to study and graduate at the Forks high school. She'll start in August and attend her senior year but arrived earlier to get acclimated. She lives here alone on the second floor of the building; the school assigned her a horrible dog for her security and she helps Mrs. Giles with the grocery shopping in exchange for the use of her car.

From these few bits of information I can tell my girl is very intelligent - not anyone can win an international scholarship, strong and independent because at only seventeen she is living alone and in a foreign country and very mature for her age because she cares for herself as well as a dog.

Mrs. Giles pours me another cup of tea and keeps talking when suddenly my cell rings.

There must be someone somewhere that loves me and answered my prayers.

I don't even check the caller id - I just answer so I can take advantage of this situation and run away.

"Hi dad."

"Jasper it's Alice, don't cheat! Anyway, why am I seeing you putting tape on Mrs. Giles' mouth and saying her tea sucks? I thought Esme instructed you not to torture humans."

"Really dad? But that's terrible." I feign horror and look at Mrs. Giles with sorrow in my eyes. "I'm coming home immediately."

"Jasper! _You_ are terrible! But I'm still helping you, again, so I'll wait for repayment for my kindness."

I mentally review a series of possible gifts while I finish the call. "Ok. I'll be there soon."

"The shoes are perfect, especially with the dress you owe me. Bye bye." And with a laugh that recalls the ringing of little bells, Alice ends the phone call.

I feign disappointment and worry while I put the phone in my pocket and stand up. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Giles, but there's been an emergency with my family and I have to go. But it was a pleasure meeting you and thanks for your help."

"Sure Jasper, don't worry, and it was a pleasure for me too. And you're welcome to visit me again whenever you want, to tell me how things are with Emma." I internally shudder at the thought of spending another afternoon like this, I'm sure that my ears would break every physics law and fall from my head to run away. I hope my mate doesn't have to endure her talkativeness every time she meets her.

When I'm finally out of the apartment and the door is closed behind me, I run to the second floor ready to knock on another door but a text from Alice tells me to go to the park so I leave the building.

oOo

As soon as I walk through the gate I hear her voice, and not because I'm a vampire and have a very developed hearing but because she is screaming so loud that astronauts can probably hear her too.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me! Why are you all just watching? Help me! And you, idiot, don't laugh at me or I'll let Lily play with you!"

My eyes are immediately scanning the park for the threat that is making her scream like that. Then I see her. She is running, or rather she is being pulled around the park by a huge dog.

She is panting and sweating and cursing, her hair is a mess, her checks are an alluring shade of red and her legs are scandalously long, left naked by her short shorts.

Why, oh why, when she supposedly has to look at her worst all I can think about is having her looking just like that but because of me, for me, under me, in my bed, with her legs wrapped around my waist screaming my name!

My traitorous body reacts to her sight, my thoughts immediately take over and I have to quickly readjust myself.

I don't need Alice's gift to know that I'll be in a lot of uncomfortable situations because of this girl.

I decide to focus to understand how to help her and observe the situation. I quickly note that her dog is just giving chase to a squirrel.

"Lily sits!" I say loudly and commandingly while jogging to reach my girl.

Lily obeys immediately and sits staring at me for more instructions while Emma bends with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell! *puff* This isn't fair! *puff*I tried everything! I even promised you a very rare steak but nothing! _You traitor_!" Emma says to her dog through pants while glaring at her. Finally she notes me and stands up scanning me from head to toe. "You bitch! Now I understand why you obeyed him and you are right! He is a very appetizing piece of meat, definitely better than a steak!" She says still looking at me and smiling.

Does she know that I heard her? By the mischievous in her eyes I'll say she knows.

"Thank you for your help, you literally saved my life. Oh aren't you the guy from the supermarket?"

Being this close to her makes my emotions run wild, not only because I can finally talk to her, but because hers are as crazy as mine.

She is obviously still a little pissed, if not at her dog at least at all the other people in this park, but I feel happiness and freedom linger like the first time we met. I feel her physical attraction toward me, but the strongest emotion is the pull of the instant connection that links us. It's the mating pull and she feels it too, even though she still doesn't know what it means.

Because of this knowledge, I feel stronger and prepare to charm her, but the instant I look in her eyes my mind becomes blank and all I can do is blurt out the truth.

"Hi, my name is Jasper. I'm a vampire and you are my mate!"

As soon as the words leave my mouth I mentally curse but my girl doesn't beat an eyelid and immediately answers.

"Hi I'm Jessica Rabbit and this is my husband Roger." pointing to her dog for emphasis too. Then she looks around warily and whispers "Where are the cameras?"

I mentally curse again, she think this is a television show. I decide that her version is better than the truth anyway for the moment so I let her think I was joking, but again my mouth is faster than my brain.

"I wasn't joking and there are no cameras. My name is Jasper and I'm really a vampire, and you are my mate."

Her smile disappears from her beautiful face and it seems like someone turned off a light. Her emotions suddenly mirror her guarded stance.

"Yes, ok. Well thanks for your help, again, but I have to go now, my parents are waiting for me." She says while backing away never giving her back to me.

"No wait! Please don't be scared, I won't hurt you, _I can't_." I stop her, trying to calm her with my gift. I'm an idiot. I scared her so much that she has felt the need to lie to protect herself from me. I grab her hand and lay it on my dead heart. Her eyes widen, out of surprise or fear, or maybe both, and her heartbeat accelerates. "Yes I'm a vampire, but I won't hurt you. My family and I drink only animal blood."

I feel her body relax a little bit but I don't know if it is for my gift or my words. "And we are mates, we are fated to be together, I know you feel it too, the attraction..."

"Please stop. Let my hand go"

I immediately obey.

Her emotions are strangely in check, after such a revelation I would expect a storm of feelings running through her but Emma is not even in shock.

"I need to go. Don't follow me, leave me alone. This is too much. Lily let's go."

Her last words are a whisper but it's like she screamed; they hurt the same way and they have the same effect they had last time - they are an order that my body must obey.

So I stand alone again watching her retreating figure until I can't see her anymore.

oOo

When I arrive, the house is deserted. I quickly ran to my room to pack a few clothes. On the way from the park I decided to leave and join Peter and Charlotte. I ruined everything today and there's no way to fix it - the only thing I can do is leave. I finally had the chance to be happy, to make something good with my life…not to be only war and fear and thirst.

I should have known better.

I've killed too many people - done too much harm to deserve a chance at happiness…to deserve someone as pure as her. I'm opening the garage door when Alice suddenly blocks my exit.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't leave - not now that you found your mate. And it would kill Esme, you know that."

"Let me go Alice, unless…you had a vision?" I ask a little hopeful. Maybe not everything is lost. Maybe Emma is my chance at redemption.

"No, no visions." She sighs, sorry for the news. My hopes are definitely shattered and my decision to leave is stronger. "But I have a feeling, a strong one. I don't see anything defined but I know that _you must stay_. Also, what were you thinking, leaving without say goodbye to anyone." She chides me.

"Alice let me go! This isn't my place…this isn't my life. I don't deserve any of this." I confess my most secret thoughts as I gesture around me, now completely defeated.

"Don't talk like that, that's not true and you know it. You deserve to be happy, especially with your difficult past. Or are you saying that if you found your mate despite what you've done, than I must have done something really horrible because I'm still alone? Do you think I'm a bad person?"

Alice looks at me with her sad eyes glistened with tears she can't shed and her lower lip trembling. Today is definitely _not_ my day; all I seem to do is hurt the people I love.

"No Alice, no. Don't say things like that, you are too good for words...Look, I promise to stay for a couple of days ok? Don't cry Pixie, I'll stay." I try to comfort her, hugging her little body and kissing her hair.

She looks up at me with puppy dog eyes and asks "You'll stay? Really? For at least a week? That's awesome! You won't regret it Jas, I promise. Good, now that everything is right I can go back to my shopping, bye!" And before I can even register her words she smiles and runs away.

What? When? What _the hell_ has just happened? Has she just tricked me into staying with guilt to obtain what she wanted? That evil, manipulative pix! I should be the only one able to play with other's emotions.

But thinking about it…what do I have to lose if I stay? I've already ruined everything, things can't get worse. And leaving would really hurt Esme.

Sighing I go back to my room.

oOo

Two days have passed since my desperate attempt to run away and nothing happened. I decided to leave Emma alone like she asked me to, despite my brother's advices to try to stalk her. It worked with Bella.

But after scaring her I don't want her to think I'm a maniac too.

All the family tried to make me open up, to make me talk about what happened that afternoon at the park but I don't want them to know. I even tried not to think about it - it's too painful and helps with Edward's gift. Alice keeps saying to cheer up because things will fix themselves, but I'm afraid to believe her.

It's Monday morning and I'm again alone with Esme, but this time she doesn't even try to distract me as we both know it wouldn't work. We are just sitting in the living room, lost in our thoughts, waiting for Carlisle to come back from the hospital. I check my watch and notice that he is strangely late for our trip to Canada; it must be a life or death matter, literally.

Finally we hear his car down the driveway and Esme meets him in the hall.

"Good morning honey. How is Jasper and where is he?" I hear the affectionate greeting they share.

"I'm here and ready to go." I say once I'm with them and I'm instantly assaulted by his enthusiasm. I curiously observe him to understand why he is so excited…he must be really eager for our trip.

"There won't be any trip. But you are going to start the most important and exciting journey of your life: Emma wants to meet with you."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delay, but it's been a busy period. Enjoy the new chapter and remember to review :)

Baci AtEnA

* * *

CHAPTER 4: WHAT TO DO?

EMMA POV

Once I'm sure I'm out of Jasper's sight I start running like the devil itself is following me. Fuck the yoga breathing technique to relax; I'm in full panic mode - the only thing I know is that I need to go home and lock each and every way in the apartment…then think of what to do.

"Come on Lily, let's go. Don't make this harder, just run." I complain to my dog trying to pull her by leash. She whimpers, looking at me with sad eyes while she is comfortably stretched on the ground. "What? _Now_ you're tired? Or do you just prefer the company of the Playgirl version of Nosferatu?" I huff stomping my foot. "Haven't you heard him? He eats pets like you! And possibly their owners too, so run now." I insist, finally convincing her to cooperate.

When, half an hour later, I arrive at home I'm exhausted - both physically and mentally. I quickly lock the door behind me, check that every window is closed and draw the curtains too. Paranoid? Without a doubt, but I'd do anything now to distract my mind, even quibble if zebras are white with black stripes or the contrary.

When there is nothing else I can do to keep me occupied, I collapse on the floor breathing heavily and repeating like a mantra 'I'm safe now; no one can harm me here'. I even speak the words out loud, as if hearing them with my ears and not just my mind makes them register better in my brain, but they are not absorbed, rather I'm soon low on air.

I finally get the sign as my need to relax when I notice that my heart is beating too fast and my head pulses, my hands tremble and the room starts to spin around me. I need to take deep breaths and think clearly.

I lie down on the floor, exactly where I am, close my eyes and force myself to breathe and slow down my heartbeat. When my body is finally under control and the room doesn't spin anymore but with my mind still in turmoil, I stand up and start my relaxing ritual.

I cautiously stand up and go to the kitchen to make some tea and while I wait for the water to boil I light my rosemary scented candle and turn on my laptop to play my relax playlist, it always helps when I have these episodes. When my tea is ready I add three teaspoons of sugar and take the cup with me to the living room, where I sit curled up in the coach, wrapped in a blanket slowly drinking it.

Lily must have sensed that something is off with me because she sits near me on the floor and puts her head on my knee, looking at me with worried and searching eyes.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll be soon fine again. I promise." I say petting her head. "I just need to calm down ok?"

She whines and puts her head on my stomach once I'm lying down and covered up to my chin, closing her eyes. I follow her example and focus just on the warm emanating from her body and on the slow and regular rhythm of the music, the gentle notes of the song soothing and relaxing me, my muscles starting slowly to thaw as does my mind. I don't even fight the dark when it comes to claim me.

oOo

When I wake up hours later, not even surprised that I fell asleep, I'm surrounded by total darkness. I turn on the lamp near the coach and take a look around. Lily is sleeping in her bed and according to the watch it's three in the morning. My stomach growls because I'm obviously hungry, I missed dinner.

I stand up and with my thoughts finally silent, I decide to start the day…ehm night. I decide to slowly wake up my mind to avoid another panic attack and take a step at a time, repetitive and mechanical actions. I go to the kitchen to prepare a light dinner, take a quick shower, change to clean clothes, fill Lily's bowl.

When I feel ready I take pen and pad and seat again on the coach. I can have a very logical and scientific mind when it's needed, and writing down my thoughts helps me to then make order.

When I'm done, the sheet is totally covered with ink and my hand hurts. There isn't any free blank space; there are random doodles, expression of my emotions, and lines of words everywhere. I finally put down the pen and read what I wrote to see if anything is missing.

Jasper doesn't have a heartbeat: as strange and impossible as this sounds I know it's true, I have irrefutable proof so deal with it

Jasper claims to be a vampire: again with the impossible but just as the line above...; NOTE: I need to research 'vampire' and confront the results with Jasper's characteristics

Jasper claims I'm his mate: what does being a mate to a possible vampire mean? Remember that Goth is not my style!

I feel a connection that pushes me toward Jasper: am I feeling the mating connection too? Am I admitting the existence of all of this?

Am I crazy? I don't think so - just my questioning my mental health is proof that I'm ok...or am I really crazy, but knowing that not to be crazy I have to ask myself if I'm crazy I'm just questioning myself to believe I'm not crazy? Oh God, I'm going mad.

I sigh and cancel the last entry. I don't need to confuse myself more than I already am; it has already been done very thoroughly.

I then keep reading, next there is a list of characteristics I noticed about Jasper: the strange colour of his eyes that seems to sway between gold and black according to his mood, his cadaverous paleness (I chuckle at my own joke), his freezing temperature and the hardness of his skin…I've even added his impossible beauty but I don't know if that is just his own characteristic or that of all vampires. Not that I'm complaining, maybe for once I've been lucky, especially if he really is my mate, I could have gotten worse.

I put down the sheet on the coffee table and grab my pc, ready to start my research on internet. I know other people would be freaking out thinking vampires exist or would just look to the other side and ignore the facts but that's not me…I can face the strangest thing…given the time to wrap my mind around them. I'm a person who trusts her feelings and instincts and that now pushes me towards Jasper.

I type the word 'vampire' on my search engine and push enter mumbling my new mantra –knowledge is power. I already know this would have been like looking for a needle in a haystack…but 70,200,000 results, this is really too much! I'll have a very busy week end - it's better if I prepare some coffee.

And it's with my pc on my lap and cups and cups of coffee that I spend the rest of Friday night and all of Saturday. My only breaks are the ones for the bathroom and meals and all of them oh so gently I'm reminded by Lily who, tired of being restricted at home and hungry, pulls at my clothes, pushes me with her head and growls when my reactions aren't fast enough.

Saturday night finds me too excited from abuse of coffee with red eyes and more questions than when I started my research. The internet, often being a fantastic source, hasn't been useful this time. I found everything and it's contrary. I know what I have to do now, it's my last option but, I'm scared to even admit it to myself, so I decide that for this weekend I've done enough and that I need a distraction.

I shut down my laptop, take another shower and go to bed with a book. Reading will distract me and hopefully make me sleepy too. Tomorrow morning, with a fresh mind and after a good night of sleep, maybe I'll find the courage that is now missing to do what I have to. As Scarlett says 'tomorrow is another day'.

oOo

A good rest my ass! Two hours later I haven't even read the title of the book, and despite the tiredness I'm now feeling, I found myself glaring at the ceiling looking for answers, like it is a crystal ball…or at least a Magic 8 ball.

_Damn Jasper_! This is entirely his fault! The panic attack first, then the insomnia, and just because I wanted to delay a stupid decision. But I'll make him pay! I've seen how he noticed my legs the other day, next time I'll wear a skirt so short that he'll think it's a belt…no wait, this way I'm doing him a favor…next time I'll wear large and baggy trousers! Yes, this is better. Serves him right.

After I've concluded my ramblings I accept my destiny and stand up huffing. I check the watch and after a bit of mental math reach the phone, sprawling on the bed once again while I listen to its rings.

"Pronto? (=hello)"

"Hey nonna (=grandma) it's me, how are you?" I knew that calling would work; I feel better just hearing her voice.

"Emma honey, what a surprise, I'm well, we're all well, and you?" I can not help but to smile despite my mood for the enthusiasm and happiness in her voice, nonna has always been a happy person and her humor is contagious even through the phone.

"Yeah, me too, I'mwell."

"Liar! Your voice betrays you. And you are calling me, not skyping, this means you don't want me to see you because something is wrong." _**Busted!**_

"No, no, nothing is wrong, really, don't worry. I just wanted to chat. Tell me what's happening at home." I try in vain to change the subject.

"Emma honey, it's me, your nonna, not your mother, you know you can't trick me. Talk with me, come on, tell me what the problem is."

She doesn't even have to insist too much, I knew deep down I called just for this reason. "It's stupid really, not even a real problem so don't worry. I just wanted a second opinion. I don't even know why I want to tell you."

"Ok, I trust you so I won't worry. Now tell me everything from the beginning, this way we can analyze it together."

I quickly collect my thoughts and then I'm a flooding river. I tell her a lightly edited version of my story - I obviously can't flaunt to the four winds the possible existence of vampires, especially because, if the secret has been kept until now, there must be a good reason. But I tell her everything else.

I recount the first encounter at the supermarket and the electric shock I felt, but catalogued as simple static energy; our second encounter at the park and his help with Lily; the strange and instantaneous connection I feel towards him; Jasper confessing he feels the same way and want to pursue it. I tell her of the panic attack, of the way I faced it, of the two days spent thinking about what to do next and about the fear that now blocks me.

Nonna listens carefully and never interrupts me, she just let me talk until I'm finally done.

"Whoa, that's a lot to digest; I'm not surprised that you are confused. But let's see if I've understood everything: you met a nice guy whom you like, and he likes you too; you both feel a strong connection for the other, not love at first sight, but like the potential for something great, and Jasper is willing to see how this thing can develop but you panicked, correct?"

At my positive answer she continues.

"First of all let me tell you how proud I am of you, of the way you faced your attack alone. I didn't need it, but that is a confirmation of how mature you are. And now let me ask you a question, why do you think you had your attack?"

I obviously can't tell her the truth, but if I'm honest with myself...there is another reason for my attack, that then went to add the most obvious. "It was the intensity of our connection. It scared me so much because it momentary obscured all of my other feelings." I finally admit to myself too.

"This can certainly be a reason, but don't you think another reason can be your fear of being idealized and constricted again in a person who isn't you? That a relationship could change your true self like your mother?" Nonna presses.

I sigh and bow my head. I hadn't even thought about it. This is such a rooted fear of mine that it became like a second nature for me. I've built an unbreakable armour to defend myself. I was right in calling her, talk to nonna is always useful, she is the reason I am myself today.

"You don't even have to answer honey; I think you already knew the truth even before you called me."

"I told you I wanted a second opinion. I didn't have the courage to admit it to myself but you are right. After all my hard work I know I won't allow anything and anyone to overpower me. I want to be me, not what the others want me to. I've already been there and had enough of it. And it wouldn't even be fair to Jasper, he would get to know a person who isn't the real me, it would be like lying." The more I talk the more I notice that I really believe what I'm saying. I mentally sigh, this is the proof that I can do it and that my mother was wrong.

"Listen to you...all grown up. You make me so proud." Nonna says sniffing. "My last advice is simply to get to know each other, talk to him, this way you can have your own personal opinion about him and see if it matches what your instinct told you."

This last advice shuts my last, secret, doubts about his nature of vampire: I'll give him the benefit of the doubt; I'll listen to what he has to say, even though I already have an idea. No one is a saint and I accept that.

"You are right, as always. I'll talk to him and work from there. My opinion is the only one that counts in the end. Now all I have to do is find him. I was so freaked out Friday that we haven't even exchanged our cell numbers. How difficult can it be? Forks is not so big, the number of people living here is the same as the people living in my building back at home."

"Very well, now that you know what to do, do it and remember...I'll expect updates...hot updates." Nonna giggles like a teenager talking with her crush. "But let's talk of more important things now that the heavy stuff is solved, what is Jasper like? Is he beautiful? Tall? Toned? Does he have a single grandfather? I'm joking love..."

I hear nonno (=grandfather) murmuring and laughing, the two of them are apparently a mismatched couple but they are perfect for each other. They are my ideal in relationships...for everything really. I don't know where mum comes from...I swear.

We talk a little bit longer, just chatting. When I fall asleep I'm finally smiling.

oOo

I wake up Monday morning very well rested. After my phone call with nonna I finally fell asleep and slept through most of Sunday, the only exceptions the usual breaks for Lily. After my morning routine I'm ready to start the day and my investigation. I'm tempted to use internet again typing 'where do you usually find vampires' but after my last experience I'm _a bit_ traumatized. I hope I won't have to visit the cemetery. How cliché!

But first I have an appointment with the gynaecologist, so at 9:30 I'm already in the waiting room of the hospital. While I wait I think about this visit: this is one of the goals I established before leaving home to gain my independence, like my driver's licence. My mother has always done everything for me to better control me but now my life is finally in my own hands.

"Miss Cimini Emma?" I look up to see a nurse searching the room.

I quickly stand up and walk to her. "It's me, I'm Emma Cimini."

"Please enter in exam room 2, strip your clothes and wear the gown you'll find there. The doctor will be there soon." I thank her and quickly do as instructed.

After a few minutes I hear a knock on the door and see a doctor coming in. It's a man, but looking better I decide he's an Adonis and that maybe this control won't be as uncomfortable as I initially thought. He is the most gorgeous doctor I've ever seen, he is even better than the one on TV...in fact he is an interesting combination of Dr. McSteamy, Dr. McDreamy and Dr. Ross.

"Good morning Miss Cimini, I'm Doctor Cullen, how can I help you?"

The sound of his voice makes all the alarm bells ring in my head, and when our eyes meet I have my confirmation.

Gold.

oOo

CARLISLE POV

I sign the chart of the last patient of the day and put it with the others.

I can finally go back home.

I put on my jacket, close the office door and politely say goodbye to the nurses before taking the stairs. I'm almost at the exit, near the waiting room, when I hear a female voice saying "It's me, I'm Emma Cimini."

I poke my head in the room and see my son's mate entering the exam room 2. I don't waste time, and after a casual smile here and an innocent compliment there, I have her personal chart in my hands, ready to visit her instead of Doctor Mallard.

Emma is here for a gynecological visit, so the good news is that it is nothing serious, but the note on the bottom of the chart says she want a prescription for the pill and I don't think Jasper will be happy to hear it.

I knock on the door to announce my arrival and enter. I don't even wear the white coat, I'm here just to talk to her, and I have no intentions on meeting my possible future daughter in law during a gynecological visit.

"Good morning Miss Cimini, I'm Doctor Cullen. How can I help you?" When I meet her gaze I see understanding in her eyes.

"Doctor Cullen eh? Are you really a doctor or are you here grocery shopping? And if it's the latter, isn't this the wrong wing of the hospital? Shouldn't you be in the blood transfusion center? Or did you choose this specialization because of the legendary strong sexual desire of vampires?"

The girl is a raging river, and I find myself coughing embarrassed from her last question. She seems totally at ease in this situation.

"Oh! And do you know a Jasper? Of course you know him, how many vampires are there in Forks? Do you have place where you meet each other like bar…"

When Emma shows no sign of stopping, I decide to interrupt her. "Emma, I can call you Emma, right?" She nods and looks at me with wide open and curious eyes waiting for answers. "Ehm, to answer your first question, yes I'm really a doctor and no, I'm not here 'grocery shopping', as you said. To be honest I'm not even a gynecologist but when I heard your name I couldn't waste this opportunity. You see, I'm Jasper father."

Emma becomes instantly serious when she hears her mate's name and starts watching me warily. I take it as a good sign and start telling her everything I can about our vampire nature to reassure her. The only thing that Jasper confessed to us about their meeting, in fact, is that he told her the truth about us. I even tell her about our family, our lifestyle and about Edward and Bella.

Emma listens carefully and asks questions, sometimes curious, sometime embarrassing. She has a very open and active mind but asks for proof, not only to confirm that what I'm saying is the truth, but especially to confirm the myths around us. Just like Bella, she is disappointed when I say they are all lies.

After a couple of hour of conversation we say goodbye. She has a new appointment and I promised to lend her some of my books that Jasper will bring her, farther I have her consent to talk to my son about our chat. If there is something we have in common, it is the desire to have our privacy.

Once our meeting is over I quickly drive home. I know I'm late but the inconvenience of this morning was definitely worth it - things are finally moving in the right direction just as Alice predicted.

When I arrive at home I can't hide my enthusiasm. I lovingly greet my wife and ask for Jasper, who instantly joins us. I smile when he says he's ready to leave for Canada. There will be a journey today, but not the one he is expecting.

"There won't be any trip. But you are going to start the most important and exciting journey of your life: Emma wants to meet with you."

We hear squeaking from the wood and then hurricane Alice is in the living room jumping up and down followed by an equally enthusiastic Emmett and a sulky Rosalie.

"I knew it. I knew it! _I knew it!_ Hurry, hurry, let's all sit so Carlisle can tell us everything he knows. Edward and Bella will join us later and we'll tell them too." Alice says already in the living room.

"Alice, honey, shouldn't Jasper decide if he wants all the family to know?" Esme tries to calm our daughter down.

"No, let's all sit down; this is the fastest way to have information. We all know Alice wouldn't relent, and I own it to her too." I mentally sigh. Finally Jasper seems to have recovered from the shock of the news.

"This is all very interesting…not, but I still don't see why I have to be here." Rosalie huffs from her end of the loveseat.

"It's because we support our family members, Rose." My mate scolds her gently. "Now let's all shut up, I want to know about Emma too." She adds looking at me expectantly.

I smile and kiss her hand, then focus on my son. "First of all Jasper, let me tell you your mate is a spitfire, she says what she thinks without hesitation and is witty; you'll have your hands full with her." I say remembering the amount of questions she asked even before we started talking, or her interrogation about my conflict of interest between my job and nature or her ideas about strange experiments to discover the truth about the myths.

Luckily I convinced her to include Jasper in her scientific project and not me. When I say Jasper will have his hands full, I'm telling the truth.

"Anyway, from what I've seen today I think she's perfect for you." I add with certainly, smiling.

"Yes, yes, this is all very nice but we want the details." Alice whines.

I sigh but obey, telling, with details, about our meeting at the hospital and predicting and stemming the most violent of Jasper's reactions. Just as I thought, my son doesn't take well, initially, to Emma's request for the pill, but I quickly calm him assuring him that she is still pure and wants it just for female problems.

I then tell how we met, about her request of a 'cliff note' version of vampire 101 and mating; about her request of books, how one of her first question was about Jasper and her desire to meet him again.

"So now all you have to do is be nice and bring her the books. You'll meet again at the park at 3 pm." I say concluding my speech.


End file.
